The Fallen Angel of the Leaf
by hydrawolf8
Summary: I suck at summaries; just read the prologue and you'll see where I'm going with this. Naruto/Tenten
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, The Fallen Angel of the Leaf and a member of the ANBU Blackop's Demolition Division and container of the Seven Pronged Eagle.

Ya you heard me right, I'm the container of the Seven Pronged Eagle that attacked the Leaf village thirteen years ago. The 4th Hokage decided that I should be the container the demon, an orphan who had just been born a few hours earlier. My mom, Kushina Uzumaki, died in childbirth. I don't know what happened to my dad but if I ever were to meet him I'd probably beat the shit out of him (stupid deadbeat); but I'm getting off track, where was I again? Oh right I was goanna tell you about my fifth birthday.

On my birthday eight years ago I was getting the shit beat out of me, which sadly isn't an out of the ordinary occurrence, but this was one of the worse ones, lucky me I passed out from blood loss after about twenty minutes. When I finally came to I saw my surrogate brother Kakashi sleeping next to my bedside in a dreary little hospital room.

Don't get me wrong, Kakashi isn't my actual brother, I don't have any family, but he's one of the few people I trust and he's looked out for me since I was born, but he was in ANBU so he couldn't always take care of me. When he woke up I started crying, I just couldn't understand why people would do something like this to me. My entire life was shit; I was beaten, ignored, starved, and thrown out of stores for no reason, even the stores I could get into overpriced me so I could barely get enough to survive. After several minutes of letting out my frustrations Kakashi decided to take pity on me and told me why people hated me.

At first I didn't believe him but it started making sense after a few moments it started to make sense; people calling me a demon, the dreams I had of a giant bird attacking the village. Stuff just started to click into place. When I finally accepted it I thought that I was the demon, that I deserved everything people did to me, Kakashi proceeded to beat some sense into me (literally). I came to the next day and Kakashi explained to me that I was not a demon, just a container. Like a kunai and a sealing scroll. The kunai is can kill someone, but you can't stab someone if said kunai is inside a scroll.

Too bad the old man third Hokage made it illegal to tell anyone that I was the container of the eagle under penalty of death; but since Kakashi had told me to help me and not to make me miserable (and I begged him not to) Kakashi wasn't killed but he was demoted to chunnin and had a MAJOR pay deduction. After that day I vowed to make people see me for me, Naruto Uzumaki, and not some demon bird.

Every day for three years I trained myself to be the best that I could be. After a year I unleashed my jinchuuriki power. And while I hate the word jinchuuriki (it makes me feel like a minority) you can get some badass powers out of it. The Seven Pronged Eagle isn't called that for nothing; being the third most powerful of the tailed beasts the Seven Pronged Eagle has the ability to split itself into a total of seven copies of itself including the original. These copies are similar to shadow clones but sooooooo much better.

Like shadow clones, whatever information they obtain when they "die" returns to the original; but unlike shadow clones, these copies are just as strong as the original and can only be killed if one of three things happens: 1. It receives enough damage that would kill the original, 2. It dispels itself, or 3. The original reabsorbs it.

I LOVE being able to do this. It made it a whole lot easier to avoid beating cause I could just have one of my copies lead the mobs around town for awhile, while I enjoyed myself. It also made training easier. Even though I had to do all of the physical training myself, stuff like chakra control exercises and studying got easy to do. This also gave me my own sparring partner to play with. Over the years I learned a lot about me power. One cool thing was that my copies developed their own personalities. Each of my six copies had a different trait of mine that would be dominant. I even ended up naming them after the trait they emulated. My six clones are Courage, Happiness, Rage, Lust, Horror, and last but not least Comedy. These guys are pretty fun once you get to know them but it still feels weird talking to myself (pun completely intended).

Now I bet your' wondering about why I'm called the Fallen Angel of the Leaf. Well, it started about five years ago when I was eight, the day I unlocked my bloodline, the power of the angels. That's right angels. Hundreds of years ago my ancestors saw the beauty and strength of Kami's blessed warriors and emulated them. Eventually my clan was able to become part angel and pass it on to their descendents. My bloodline gives me a pair of white angelic wings and the ability to heal myself and others at an amazing rate. When I unlocked my bloodline the old man Hokage told me about my parents (well my mom at least) my mom came from the now destroyed Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. My entire clan minus my mom was eradicated during the Third Great Shinobi War.

The old man gave me my mom's old house with all of our clan's jutsu and possessions. For two years I barely left the house except to buy supplies and meet up with Kakashi and the old man every once in a while. I learned all about my clan. My clan specializes in Kenjutsu (weapons), Medical Jutsu, and Genjutsu (Illusions). For awhile there I really only spent time in my mom's library, learning all about the various forms and jutsu of the Uzumaki clan, that is until I found the armory. Kakashi described my reaction as "like a kid in a candy store that was having a going out of business sale," but can you really blame me? The armory is filled with every type of weapon imaginable from katana to scythes, war hammers to battle axes and everything in between. Not to mention the instruction scrolls on basically every type of weapon in there. I still get excited every time I go in there. So far I've mastered throwing shuriken and kunai, wielding a katana, steel claws, and whip but my favorite weapon by far is my giant megaton hammer. This thing is MASSIVE!!! It took me six months of constant weight training just to be able to lift it and that was nothing compared to all of the training I went through to master it. I spent two years training in my family's jutsu before I decided that I wanted to do something more with my life. I earned my nickname in ANBU.

At age 11 I joined the ANBU Blackop's Demolition Division as the third youngest member ever. The Demolition Division is a special branch of the ANBU that deals with heavy hitter jobs. When I say "heavy hitter jobs" I mostly mean stuff like frontline assault, mass property damage, and prisoner retrieval. The call us the Demolition Division because of how we (pauses for a moment) accomplish out missions. I think it's pretty obvious so I'm not going to explain it in detail. I earned my nickname of the fallen angel when during a mission to Cloud to retrieve one Hayate Gekko who had been held captive for the several days I used my wings to fly up and use several jutsu to obliterate the WHISP (the Cloud version of ANBU) prisoner cell killing about 75 ninja in total. I ended up in Cloud's bingo book listed as an A rank Shinobi with a kill on sight order.

Ya ANBU was a lot of fun but I've been in it for 2 years and the law says that for all ANBU members under the age of 25 only a two year span of service is allowed. The Third decided to institute this after Itachi went rogue and killed off most of the Uchiha clan, he decided that letting kids into ANBU for an extended period of time was a bad idea. The only reason I got in was because I got a recommendation from both my brother Kakashi and the Third Hokage, but I didn't get the second one for free.

Now that I'm out of ANBU my deal with the old man takes effect. Tomorrow morning I am to report to the Academy to begin six months of review under Iruka Umino before being placed on a team with (shudders for a moment) _genin. _I hate genin. They have no idea what's out there in the real world. They still think that ninja are honorable warriors who fight for the poor and needy. (chuckles) Isn't that a load of crap?

Well I guess I need to cross that bridge when I come to it, well I need to catch up on my sleep before tomorrow. See you guys tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me- Thus concludes the prologue to my awesome new story. Now here's itachi with the weather… I mean threats.

Itachi- Hydrawolf8 commands you to review or he will release a hydrawolf to eat you. I'm not joking, he actually has one. Last time he used it on me I could feel my nuts for a week (don't ask)

Me- good job my pet, now go clean my car.

Itachi- yes master.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Back to School

FYI This is probably going to be the story I update most often so Naruto of The Hidden Shadow updates will be slow at best. Luckily school is almost out so I can work on this a lot more often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the last three and a half years Sasuke Uchiha had dominated the ranks of the Ninja Academy. He was always number one in everything. Taijutsu matches, history tests, kunai throwing, you name it he was number one. At least until six months ago. Six months ago a new kid had shown up. At first Sasuke didn't really care, the guy was probably an idiot, that's what he thought until the new kid started to work his way up the ranks until he was only two spots away from taking the number one position from him. THIS WAS AN OUTRAGE, some no name loser coming in to take away HIS place as the best. Oh Sasuke was going to get him if it was the last thing he ever…

"Sasuke," Sasuke was ripped from his thoughts as Iruka slammed a ruler down in front of him, "pay attention or I'll have to make you stay out of class." Sasuke grumbled for a second before Iruka went back to his lecture on the history of the great clans of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I'm glad I skipped out on class today," Naruto yelled out as he soared hundreds of feet above the earth, spinning and diving before flapping his massive angel wings back up to where he started before doing it all over again. For six months, SIX FUCKING months he had been stuck in that kami forsaken classroom. Now one would wonder why he didn't just leave one of replicas there to listen to the lectures while he went out to train or just screw around. The reason he told people when they asked was that the Third Hokage had made him sign a contract forcing him to go himself but the real reason was that he was too honest to do something like that.

The Hokage was one of the few people who had earned his trust and respect; and when Naruto gave you his respect and trust he would do anything for you. He never expected anything in return, it was just his way.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't skip out every now and again to enjoy the clouds up close. It wasn't that his time at the academy was bad, it was just really boring. Sure he had made friends with Shikimaru and Chouji, but that only made it about half as boring. For one who had been in ANBU, reviewing the basics wasn't all that entertaining. It was still a lot of fun to practice some of his Genjutsu on the students that got on his nerves; too bad for the only two people in the entire academy (maybe even the whole village) that got on his nerves. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, quite possibly the two most annoying people he had ever met (and he had met a lot of annoying people during his service in ANBU). Sasuke Uchiha, the stick-up-his-ass last Uchiha and his loyal fan girl. Sasuke was an asshole but at least he was quiet, unlike Sakura who would either be proclaiming her love for Sasuke, or arguing with Ino over who was better (Sasuke or Naruto). No matter what though she was loud.

But no matter what kind of shit was happening in his life this was were he could come to get away from it all. The sky was the only place that no matter how hard people tried they just couldn't reach. From up here he everyone was far away and no one could reach him. The wind blowing through his hair and whipping past him made it impossible to hear anything. In the clouds and high in the deep blue sky he was gave him the ultimate gift, freedom. For years people called him a demon, something that should be killed. For years they'd looked at him with glares of hatred but up here, in the sky's, there was no sound but your' own breath and the winds blowing all around you. Up here there were no glares, only the only the gentle flowing clouds that wafted by in the day time; no where to go, just floating by enjoying their days.

When Naruto was up here he finally understood why Shikimaru would always stare into the clouds, because clouds had no bonds that kept them in one place, only going where the winds would take them.

"Shikimaru," Naruto chuckled to himself. Shikimaru was the first of Naruto's only two friends. Shikimaru was probably a genius if his chess skills were anything to go by but he had to be the laziest person he had met in his entire life. If Shikimaru were lying out on a road with a rampaging herd of bulls running his way and all he had to do was roll over to avoid them he would probably say it was too troublesome and go back to sleep. Shikimaru would rather be laying out on the roof watching the clouds than paying attention in class (not that Naruto wouldn't either). Chouji was the only other person Naruto had made friends with during his six moths in the academy. While Chouji was a kind and gentle spirit but if you said one word about his weight he would go apeshit on your' ass. Shikimaru and Chouji had been friends for a long time, since they were kids, and Naruto just naturally blended in with them. The three spent pretty much all their time together, even sat next to each other in class making things very annoying for their teacher Iruka because the three would usually be found sleeping for the first half of his lecture and talking during the second half. The problem was that Iruka couldn't do anything about it because Shikimaru and Chouji had been taught by their clans and Naruto just already seemed to know all of the stuff so he just let them do whatever they wanted.

Naruto dived into the Uzumaki compound as the sun began to set upon the horizon and the deep blue of the sky turned to orange and finally grey. Tomorrow was the genin exam and he would finally be done with his six months of review and he could get back to missions. Too bad it'd be D ranks for awhile until he could get re-promoted. At least he wouldn't have to deal with stupid academy students anymore. Tomorrow he was going for the title of Rookie of the Year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Day)

The next morning Naruto got up as usual at dawn and began to get ready for the day. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Naruto made his way to his closet. After a few minutes of deliberation on what to wear Naruto settled on a pair of khaki shorts that had scroll pockets on each side, as for a shirt he decided to wear a sleevless shirt that was the same color as Gai's jumpsuit and his favorite jacket. The jacket was a blue jean short sleeve jacket that had the Leaf insignia stitched onto the right sleeve and a design of an armored angel on the back. The best thing though was that the jacket had openings in the back so that if he got into a fight and had to active his wings his cloths wouldn't get ruined. Pocketing a shuriken scroll and attacking his war hammer to his back Naruto ran outside. Stopping in the center of the courtyard, Naruto released the seals on his back that held his wings so they wouldn't get in the way while he was out and about, and didn't want people to see his wings.

As soon as Naruto released the seal a pair of angelic wings appeared out of thin air. Naruto stretched his wings out allowing them to lengthen out to their full eight foot wing span. After flapping them for a moment Naruto took off running and as soon as he reached a full sprint, he flapped his wings and took flight.

Naruto soared over the streets of the village hidden in the leaves easily making it to the academy with the span of a few minutes. Naruto came to a landing on the roof of the building, after resealing his wings Naruto made his way down to his classroom passing several teachers who sent glares his way, after which he introduced them all to the side of his war hammer.

Naruto opened the door of the classroom to see about half of the students there so far. Sasuke and his loyal legions of fangirls were there early as usual. Hinata Hyugga and Kiba Inuzuka were sitting in the third row talking to each other, and finally Shikimaru and Chouji waving from the back row to come over. "Hey Naruto over here," Chouji yelled from his seat.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he sat down between Shikimaru and Chouji. "So are you guys ready for the exam today?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, my troublesome mom made me practice all night, she finally let me go to sleep around two in the morning," Shikimaru said before yawning and going back to sleep.

"I'm good too, though I probably wouldn't have been if you hadn't helped me figure out the substitution jutsu a couple of weeks ago," Chouji said. "How are you feeling Naruto, you ready?" Chouji asked.

"I'm just glad to be getting out of this Kami forsaken place." The three continued to talk about the upcoming test for several more minutes before Iruka finally arrived.

Iruka was about to speak when there was a loud crash at the door. Everyone turned to see the academy's two biggest fangirls crashing. The two on the ground were no other than the respective presidents of the rivaling fanclubs of the academy. The first was the screaming Pepto-Bismol hair banshee, Sakura Haruno. The second was a bossy, blond haired girl who was the self-proclaimed leader of the Naruto Fanclub, Ino Yamanaka.

"I won Forehead," Ino yelled at the banshee.

"You may have won this one but I'm still going to get Sasuke before you get Naruto!" She shrieked back. Ino was about to reply when they heard Iruka yell,

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I DECIDE TO FAIL YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!!!" The two were instantly found in their respective seats and the entire class was silent. "Thank you. Now as you all know today is the Genin entrance exam," Several in the crowd cheered before being quickly shut up by Iruka's death glare, "as I was saying, the test is divided into three parts. The first is the written portion of the exam which is worth 20 percent of your' overall score; second is the Taijutsu portion which is worth 30 percent of your' overall score and finally the Ninjutsu portion which is worth half of your' grade. We'll first start with written portion, you may begin as soon as I hand you your' paper." Iruka handed out the papers and the students began.

Two hours later Iruka told them to put their pencils down and follow him outside for the Taijutsu portion of the exam.

Once everyone was outside Iruka lead the class to a large chalk circle in the center of the schoolyard. "Alright everyone," Iruka began, "the rules of this test is simple; I will be calling your' names off at random for a spar, you will be graded by how well your' Taijutsu skills are in this test. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu; same goes for Kenjutsu. When I call your' name step into the circle and begin when I say GO. Alright the first match will be Shino VS…" The matches progress rather uneventfully. Hinata was able to get under Shino's guard and effectively disable him; Ino was barely able to beat her opponent. Shikimaru fell asleep standing up halfway through his match and was only woken up when a war hammer mysteriously slammed into his head, but he was still able to win. Sakura's opponent gave up after two minutes because he went into cardiac arrest from stress on his heart, (too bad Iruka thought Sakura caused it). Kiba and Chouji each respectively decimated their opponents. As the pairs started winding down the last two left were Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto and Sasuke please enter the ring," Sasuke smirked.

"Just give up Dobe, you can't beat me I'm an Uchiha, you don't stand a ghost of a chance" Naruto just shook his head and walked into the ring standing opposite from Sasuke.

"Whatever bastard, lets just get this over with," Naruto replied as he slipped into his fighting stance. Sasuke replied by going into his Interceptor stance.

"Enough trash talk," Iruka said to the two, "On my mark… GO," Sasuke shot forward first throwing a punch at Naruto who slapped it down. Sasuke recovered from the deflection and used the momentum from the first attack to slam his foot into Naruto's side. Sasuke smirked thinking he had him but quickly found that Naruto had his foot in a tight grip. Before anyone could blink Naruto threw Sasuke straight up in the air above them. As Sasuke was on the rise Naruto disappeared from sight. Just when Sasuke hit the peak of his flight Naruto appeared above him and grabbed him by the collar. Using the momentum of the fall Naruto spun Sasuke around him at arms length; about half way down the fall Naruto threw Sasuke straight down at an amazing speed causing him to leave a small crater where he impacted. Naruto came down from his fall much slower thanks to his releasing of most of his momentum on Sasuke allowing him to come to a gentle stop a few feet away from Sasuke's crater.

"I think that's the match Iruka," Naruto shouted to the stunned chunnin instructor.

"Winner… Naruto Uzumaki," There was no applause as everyone stared in absolute shock and awe.

"I fell so welcome; ya mind if we continue with the test; I'd like to get some training in before sundown and it's not looking that way at the rate we're going."

"Sure but I need to get someone to take Sasuke to the hospital so he can get checked out for any injury," Iruka responded.

"Don't worry about him," Naruto continued "I spread a thin layer of chakra over the impact zone before I threw the bastard up so that I wouldn't kill or paralyze him with that move. The way I threw him if I had actually been trying I could have crushed his spine destroying any ability he could have had to be a ninja, buuuuut this is just a spar so I wouldn't do that," Naruto said smirking. "The only thing bruised is his ego." Iruka ran over to check out Sasuke who was completely fine minus being covered in dust from impact.

"Alright then," Iruka said, coughing before continuing, "Everyone can head inside, the results from the written part will be posted as soon as you go inside," Iruka was soon wishing he hadn't said that because he found himself being trampled by the majority of the class. Naruto walked past him checking to make sure he was okay before strolling into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Inside the Academy Building)

While some people were looking at Naruto with stange looks most of the class was more focused on the piece of paper strapped to the wall that contained the results from the written test. Naruto skimmed over the names to find the names he cared about. The results were as follows:

Sakura H- 100

Naruto U- 100

Shino A- 96

Sasuke U- 94

Hinata H- 92

Chouji A- 84

Ino Y- 77

Kiba I- 71

Shikimaru N- 60

The results were just about as Naruto had expected though he hadn't expected Sasuke to score below Shino; that gave Naruto the opportunity to get the Rookie of the year award.

Sasuke came in a few minutes later and as soon as he looked at the score list it was obvious that he was seething from the results. However considering the beating he just took he settled for glaring at Naruto instead of attacking him like he wanted to.

The class chatted for a few minutes before Iruka came in and announced it was time for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. "SHUT UP!!!" The class quickly shut up before he began again, "To pass the Ninjutsu portion of this test you have to perform the three basic jutsu Transformation, Substitution, and Clones, on a side note a new section has been added. Any outside jutsu you may know you can perform for extra credit, there's a limit of one extra credit per student. Ok first up is Ino," Ino performed her three and sat down deciding not to go for the extra credit. Shino and Hinata each did the same. Kiba did his three and used Akamaru for the MAN BEAST CLONE JUTSU. Shikimaru did all three of his without even lifting his head up from the desk before going back to sleep. Several students failed after Chouji did his jutsu. Finally it came to Sasuke who was about to use his FIRE STYLE GRAND FIREBALL indoors before Naruto used his war hammer to smash him out the window before he could finish calling out the name. It finally came to Naruto who was last on the list since he was a late entry.

"Ok Naruto please begin," Naruto sighed before putting his hands into a single cross shaped hansign and called out.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," Three Naruto clones appeared in front of Iruka, "Continuing on," One of the clones said. The first clone did a flawless transformation of Iruka without the need of handsigns; the second clone substituted himself with Iruka (much to his displeasure), The third and final Naruto performed a series of handsigns ending on the monkey seal. The clone shouted out "WIND STYLE WIND SCYTHE JUTSU," A blade of wind formed itself around Naruto, it stayed still for just a moment before shooting forward and destroying the clone that had substituted itself with Iruka, making it go up in a puff of smoke. As the destroyed clone went up in smoke the other two went up as well.

Iruka rubbed his temples while muttering about troublesome blonds (every Nara in a three mile radius sneezed). Iruka took a deep breath before calling out the names of the people who had passed. All of the clan heirs passed, a few no name's passed as well, Sakura had also passed much to the amazement of several of the competent new genin. "Come back here in one week for team assignments but first I have the honor of announcing this year's rookie of the year award." Sasuke perked up at this, as did several in the class. "And the Rookie of the Year is... Uzumaki Naruto!"

"WHAT?"

"How can that Dobe be Rookie of the Year instead of me? I'm an Uchiha!" Turning to Naruto " Fight me!"

Naruto answers with a shrug. "Okay!"

Before Sasuke has the time to get a move, he doubles over in pain before fainting, the blonde's fist buried in his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm too lazy to write any further.

REVIEW OR I WILL PUT IN THE EVIL MAN-HUG OF DOOM GENJUTSU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. So says the hydrawolf, so it shall be.


End file.
